The Boy That Never Gave Up
by AngelicalMistique
Summary: "He never gave op on his dreams and he never will. That was just the way Ryu was. Never good enough, but never satisfied with that either. He was strong in his heart, but that is the only place his strength seemed to be."


**Chapter 1**

**His way of life**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Pushed around from one to another and when that tires them he is pushed face first into the mud. Yet everyday he would just get up clean himself up as much as possible and go back home telling his mother that his clothes are dirty and torn from playing with friends. His mother would get angry with him because they were poor and could not afford new clothes, which was seriously needed. Everyday he would do the same thing and go through the same pain because of his dreams…

He never gave up on his dreams and he never will. That was just the way Ryu was. Never good enough, but never satisfied with that either. He was strong in his heart, but that is the only place his strength seemed to be.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Ryu wake up! You can't be sleeping at this time of the day! The sun is up already!" came the voice of his irritated father followed by slap that made half of Ryu's face a new shade of scarlet. Ryu knew his father and jumped up instantly, because even if he was not awake yet he knew that his father would not hesitate to harm him again.

His father was once a good man. He was always happy, he earned a big salary and he was always there for Ryu, but now he was just the opposite of that. He changed when he loss his job because some idiot discovered that pokémon could do his job and they do not need to be paid.

Ryu's mother was still kind at heart although it was easy to see how the stress could break her. She was always there for Ryu through all the tough times and she made him feel loved. Even though they did not have enough money to send Ryu to school, she wanted him to be educated and taught him everything she knew and made sure he read a good share of the books in the library. She wanted to give her son a better life, but she knew that it was not possible.

Ryu's father left his room and went to work and Ryu knew he would not see his father again until the next morning. He stood in his room waiting for his eyes to adjust. His room was only big enough for his small bed and a little dresser. It was dull and colorless and even his bedding was old and torn.

Once he was awake he dug into his dresser to find the clothing that he would wear. Once he was satisfied with his choice, he left his room and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was almost in a worse condition than his room. It only had a toilet, a shower, and a basin. There were many tiles missing and the mirror above the basin was broken.

Once he showered, dressed, brushed his teeth and hair he stood there looking at the mirror and wondered what people thought when they saw him. He brushed his fingers through his spiky blond hair and then allowed a slight fringe to cover his forehead again. He then looked down at the clothes he wore; they were the best he had left, but it was torn and had stains on it that would never be removed.

He went to the kitchen were he found his mother. He greeted her and ate whatever was available for breakfast. Once he helped his mother around the house with every day chores, he went to the local library to study. He read the books that his mother told him to read, but on the side he read books about pokémon.

Ryu had a great love for pokémon and he had always wished that he could one day own one, but because of what happened to his father it was illegal for him to just mention it. He still contained his interest though, but knew that it had to be kept a secret.

Once he had finished his reading for the day he heads home, but he leaves everyday at the same time walking the longest route home. He walked past the local school everyday. He would sit under a tree and wait for the school to come out and then he would watch how the children battled each other. This is the part that he enjoys most about everyday.

He got to see all their pokémon and their moves, but once he was noticed the torture would begin… he gets abused both physically and mentally, but the next day he would be back trying to be unnoticed again… and today was no different

After he is able to move again, he got up, went to the nearest tap and cleaned himself and then he went back home, just to anger his mother.

It was just a normal day for him, but he couldn't help feeling that something is wrong…

When he entered his house, he was more worried. Next to the door was his father's suitcase. He knew his father was never home this early. He tried to shove the feeling of worry down as he walked further into the house as he said, in a loud voice: "Mom, Dad, where are you?"

He got no reply and he started getting more anxious. He searched the little house, but found nothing. He decided to leave the house and go to the police station, but when he opened the door he heard a voice echoing through the hallway: "Leaving so soon, don't you want to join your parents?"

Ryu turned around and saw only a silhouette of a man and a large pokémon at the end of the hall. He was as scared as a seven-year-old boy could be.

Then came the bloodcurdling voice of the man again: "Don't you want to join your parents in heaven?" followed by a sinister laugh.

The man ordered his pokémon to attack, but Ryu fell to the ground before the pokémon was close to him, he was still weak after being bullied and now he was pushed down by fear. It felt as if his heart could explode any second, his lungs did not seem to function anymore and his stomach is consumed with stabbing pain.

He is slowly falling into unconsciousness, but before his eyes shut, he saw something move in front of him. He tried to focus his eyes more, but he was too weak. The last thing he saw was how a blurry patch fought against, what he knew was the pokémon that was ordered to attack him…

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
